Government policies in Less Developed Countries (LDC's) vary from active repression of the distribution of contraceptive information to severe sanctions on couples with large families. These policies clearly have an impact on the success of efforts to reduce fertility rates. Current cross-sectional research has allowed the collection of comprehensive data on the policy process in 51 LDC countries and the development of a global cross-sectional model of the population policy process. The objectives of the proposed research are: (1) to develop longitudinal models of the policy process, (2) to examine geocultural variations in the population policy process, and (3) to identify how the various actors in the policy process perceive the current situation and what actions they believe appropriate for future fertility reduction.